falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Fillyosopher/Notes on Heroes
Notes on the story itself Prologue Characters: * Silver storm - Main character. Three Rock cutie mark. Found Starmetal bullets which lead to her mother's death and brother enslavement. Begin to adventure when she sees her brother, previously enslaved, killing a trader (she thinks at the time that the raiders are forcing him to). Claims to be 'abnormally large' and 'not pretty.' Extremely strong. *Wildfire - Red coat, Red Mane, father killed by Smooth Tongue. Killed by a sniper bullet during the attempted assault on Stable 42. *Smooth Tongue - villain, leader of Crimson Hoof, killed Silver's mother, enslaved Silver's brother. Killed by Silver Storm as he tried to convert her to his cause. *Mayor Mare - Mayor of Marefort *Meadow - enslaved brother of _. silver-gray coat, purple mane, rose cutie mark. "He was taller than most but skinny compared to my bulky frame." aka summer silk. Works for Crimson hoof. Presumably shoots Silver storm with one of the Star Metal Bullets. Factions: *The Crimson Hoof - works out of a Stable 42. Extremely Large group, with connections New Appleossa, Phillydelphia, the Finders of Hoofington, and Tenpony tower. Controls 13 cities directly. Locations: *Marefort - surrounded by Crimson hoof territory, build on Old-World ammunition cashe, trades ammunition for 'protection', *Stable 42 - Crimson Hoof's base. only one way in, guarded by a guardhouse. materials: StarMetal - A blue and Purple material which changes colors. Extremely powerful (being made from comets). It should be noted that the Star metal does not exhibit all the same properties as star metal in Fallout: Equestria. used to make bullets, and other things(?) Chapter 1 Characters: (new) *Dr Morowynd - Drak Drown Stallion with Purple and Green Mane. Head physician and cybernetic expert of Watcher Caravan 54. Replaced Silver Storm's leg with the robotic alternative. Also gave her a few implants. Eventually employs her as caravan guard. Dies before the caravan reaches Maring. *Nanny Jane, proprietor of this Briadle Hope general store. *Unknown Pegasus - Two cloud, aka closed sky, cutie mark. *Pearly - a (beautiful) white unicorn mare, with a deep red mane. purple Eyes. *Lye - Unicorn who 'speaks softly but A LOT'. black with white mane. Carries a huge gun, usually straped to her body (not floating). Eye shaped cutie mark. Magic allows her to see through walls and such. Dies before the caravan reaches Maring. *Sail - Pegasus stallion mercenary from Dise. Bright Blue. Twin battle saddle. Dies on the way to Maring. *Mischief - green colt with a grey mane. Very energetic, serves as the caravan's mascot. Dies on the way to Maring. *Blackwater - Steel ranger of unknown rank. Female earth pony. *Tattle - unranked Steel ranger. *Backlight - unranked Steel Ranger. (old) *Silver storm - aka Hired Gun. She took the name after nearly dying from star metal poisoning. Talks in very small bursts of 5 or less words. Factions: Watchers - organization formed in the NCA, Eye Glow to be precise, whose goal it is to help every pony survive. Not for free, but we charge as little as possible to keep us going. NCA - New Caladonian Alliance. coalition of 5 cities. have a farm that grows food with irradiated water. Enclave Remnants - breakoff group from the Enclave. Technologies Implants - Cybernetics - proper cybernetic maintenance. The most important parts I'll summarize for the sake of being laconic, First: Recharge or change the battery every three days, second: Don't wear it while swimming, next: cover it up when it is raining, fourth: clean it regularly to make sure it does not rust, and finally: do not wear it if it is sparking. Locations: Bridle Hope Implant Center, and Hospital. Outside of Equestria, in what was once soveriegn nations (although they bowed to Celestia none the less. Bridle Hope - I took one last look at Bridle Hope, realizing I had never really looked at it. A single road ran from the clinic and casino, weaving in between rows of once-identical houses that had fallen into ruin or been repaired with spare parts. The road split near the centre into a broken highway, leading north and south. To the south-west, near the bottom of a small hill, was Pearly's shack and farm. The only other building of note was an abandoned school with a tall bell tower; notably lacking a bell. Dise - Previously Celestia's Paradise (the sign had worn down to just 'dise'). Owned by multiple nations, of which Equestria was only one. Set up by the Ministry of Morale as an "adult party." Basically a city of vice (Compare Flank (Project Horizons)). has a casino. Maring - Stafford - Wendin - Chapter 2 Characters - (new) Silver Bullet - Brown stallion, no armor, grey chain cutie mark. false name. Series 19-B Model Cybernetic Leg with a custom leg extender. 'Bloody Dagger' - friend of Spitshine. Good with a knife. Spitshine - works as part of Silver Bullet's raider gang. (old) *Nanny jane - Killed by Silver Storm, who was at the time working for a raider gang. appearently Nanny jane had stolen a filly from them. *Silver Storm - joint between metal leg and body burns whenever magic is used nearby, perhaps due to starmetal poisoning. Faction - Hizais - research. Galicians - Creatures - Ponatrons - Locations - Black Salamander Casino And Research Center - Chapter 3 Characters: Serenity - Grey eyed filly. light pink, near white, with a yellow mane. Apprentice medic with the watchers before being enslaved. freed by Hired Gun. Odyssey - singer on the radio (old) Silver bullet - killed by Hired Gun. Locations - Stable 123 - abandoned and boarded up. Overmare/stallion (not clear). built to force inhabitants out within 20 years. inhabitants left 30 year later. It was assumed that the exterior would not be as radioactive as elsewhere, allowing the non-equestrians to rebuild previous to the other stables opening. Item - Series 19-B Model Cybernetic Leg - a cybernetic model from near the end of the war. Since labled as one of the best models ever produced. very easy to modify. known modification, leg extender. Random - only six stables were made outside Equestria. naming convention, first name is given, second name is choosen (after receiving cutie mark) Chapter 4 Characters 'The Traveler' - local singer. Mr New Haygas - the DJ p0n3 of the Dise Wasteland. Has a very handsome voice. Grimer - The buck in front of me asked. A pale purple stallion with a green and blue mane, hiding under a rather fancy looking hat, and a stub of a tail that did little but accentuate his rather fine looking flank. What. Don't judge me. There's nothing wrong with sampling the merchandise. Fine ass, but no backbone. A poor combination. Also prone to headaches and whining from what I've seen. He was apparently a pro at fixing things so at least he had that going for him. Still annoying as hell to walk guard duty with. imprisoned by NCA for selling to raiders, grows backbone, given possision of Sheriff of Timber by Hired Gun. Lucky - a ghoul leader in the NCA assigned to Timber Snakes - a raider. part of the raider group from the mountain near Timber. killed by Hired Gun after attempting to rape her. Faction - 'Gun Farmers' - a traveling group of, amazingly, gun traders. (old) NCA - has quiet a few ghouls from a STable 102. locations Timber - town near a mountain. on the trade route of the 'Gun Farmers'. the mountain occasionally cuts up the cloudlayer enough to see the sky. Build entirely of Wasteland materials, no savenging. Stable 102 - entire stable became ghouls. Flankyard - Roam - Crest - the second of the five cities of the NCA to be formed. Prime Minister Saigns General Scoiatel. Minotaur Base at Canyon Ridge Bridge Events Red War - appearently a war faught long after the Great war. Faction Mustang - gang near Dise Note for FIMfiction I'm working on adding this story to the fallout equestria wiki. Since I'm reading it straight through, i figure I might as well keep some notes. Prologue "If I was going to storm vault 42, " (should be Stable 42, you use Stable 42 elsewhere) "There is no such thing as heroes." (is should be are) Chapter 1 'Luddite' (interesting reference for a pony world) 'Apparently my metal leg inedible' (<- was) 'new enhancements by by subliminally making' (unnecessary repetition). 2nd Note on FIMfiction Chapter 1 (cont) 'pass without and further difficulty' (any) 'Their strategy was clearly more effective, is fore hostile' (???) 'After I changed the batter, for' (battery) Chapter 2 'adamantium'(more funny pony references!) 'It was either impossible or impractical to make whole thing have any nerves itself' (???) Chapter 3 'Ripping off the cover to me metal leg' (Arg! *shakes hook-hand*) 'Change your